The Frog Prince and The Baker's Daughter
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: When they were brought into the real world, they were separated. Sadie Thompson is the daughter of the owners of Thompson Family Bakery, while Lucas King is the heir to family riches and a very important business in Storybrooke. Will Henry and Emma get them together or will Regina stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! IF I DID, I WOULD STILL BE EXPLORING THE OTHER FAIRYTALE STORIES!**

 **This story takes place during the first season.**

* * *

Emma walked Henry home from school that day. They were halfway there when Henry stopped.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked.

"It's Thursday." Henry stated quickly.

"Yes, it is." Emma gave him a confusing look.

"It's Thursday." Henry repeated.

"What happens on Thursdays?" Emma questioned the dark-haired boy.

"Follow me!"Henry ran down the street.

Emma followed soon after him.

* * *

She followed him to a little bakery that she didn't recognize. The sign read, "Thompson Family Bakery."

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Henry says quickly before opening the door.

As they opened the door and a a little bell rang, Emma noticed that the bakery was a mini cafe. It had two silver folding chairs sitting at each of the six tables covered with white table cloth. The tables were sat across from the huge food display which had several desserts.

After the little door bell stopped ringing, a girl with bright blue eyes and full pink lips had stood up from a table near the back, covered in books. School books to be exact.

The fair-haired girl retied her apron before turning around.

"Hello, Sadie." Henry said with a smile.

The girl, Sadie, deflated for a second before responding with, "Good afternoon, Henry."

"Waiting for someone special, like your crush?" Henry teased.

"He's not my crush; Lucas is just a loyal customer that I happen to like talking to." Sadie's blonde ponytail twirled around her shoulders as she went behind the huge display.

"Sure." Henry dragged out.

Sadie rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that she wasn't going to convince Henry otherwise.

"Do you want your usual, Henry?" Sadie asked, heading to the sliding door on the display cabinet.

"Yes, ma'am." Henry smiled as Sadie reached for a cookie from a basket that had "Double Chocolate Chip" on it.

She handed it to Henry. He quickly took a bite of it and went and sat at the third table from the front of the store.

"And what would you like, miss?" Sadie asked Emma.

"Um," Emma looked at the options before settling, " I would like a Milk Chocolate Chunk."

Sadie got the cookie out and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Emma went for her wallet.

"It's no problem, it's on the house." Emma stopped what she was doing to look at the girl. The girl looked to be about nineteen to twenty years old.

"But, won't it come out your paycheck? Don't you need it for college?" Emma asked.

"I go to the local community college, but I take most of my classes online so I can help out here. Besides, my parents pay for most of it anyway." Sadie said absent-mindedly.

Emma nodded her head and went to sit at the table where Henry was.

"So, who is she in the book?" Emma asked after a moment of silence, nodding towards the girl in question. Sadie had already went back to her table and had her headphones plugged into the laptop on the table. Emma could faintly hear music coming from them.

"Sadie is actually the baker's daughter that the Frog Prince falls in love with." Henry clarified, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Who's the Frog Prince?" Emma questioned.

At that moment, the little door bell rang.

* * *

 **HEY! I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I been working on this story idea since I left DisneyLand.**

 **Let me know how y'all feel about it. Comment, review, favorite, follow, all the above, etc..**

 **I'm really in love with the idea of continuing this story, so I would really love feedback.**

 _ **-** **May the Force Be with You!**_

 _ **Love, Megara the Jedi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ENCHANTED FOREST:_**

* * *

Charlotte Taylor smiled as she watched her father continue to make loafs of bread for the bakery. It was still early in the morning and the shop wouldn't be opened for a couple of more hours.

Her father was a tall, fair-skinned man with with graying hair and a beard. His graying hair was mostly due to raising three daughters who each had their own opinions and voiced them. However, Jacob Taylor wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

In the midst of watching her father, there was a knock on the back door startling Charlotte. Jacob quickly wiped off his hands on a nearby cloth before answering it.

As he opened the door, Charlotte could see a royal guard standing outside. The tall man made Charlotte feel insignificant in her light green dress.

"Are you, Jacob Taylor, the owner of this establishment?" The guard asked with a gruff voice.

"Yes, sir, I am and this is my youngest daughter, Charlotte." Her father acknowledged, slightly confused.

"I am here on behalf of his majesty, King Edward," The guard paused for a moment before continuing on, "He wants his son, Prince Christian, to visit each business in the kingdom and to get to know the owners of them. He will be visiting yours today."

Charlotte had never seen the prince before, but she had heard about him from the passing girls in the marketplace. He was apparently gorgeous with dazzling, emerald eyes and a smile that makes all of the girls' hearts melt.

"Sounds great. My wife will be here to open in about an hour. Our other two daughters will be here later in the day. However, we will welcome the prince with open arms." Jacob addressed.

"I will report back to his majesty and he will inform the prince. The prince will arrive around noon." The guard confirmed.

Her father nodded, bowed toward the guard, and the guard left.

"The prince is coming here?" Charlotte wanted her father to clarify it.

"Yes, it would seem he is." Her father went back to making bread.

Charlotte nodded, left the kitchen, and looked in the mirror. Her blonde, curly hair was down, but the left side was pulled back into a simple braid. Her face had some flour on it. Charlotte wished that she fix everything about her attire, but she personally cared less about it than her sisters would.

"Charlotte, would you come help with the little cakes?" Her father called out. Charlotte rushed back immediately to help her father.

* * *

The sounds of swords clanking together surrounded a dark-haired young man in a dark green undershirt and his opponent that was dressed in white. Eventually, the dark-haired man got the best of his opponent and the opponent fell to the ground with a sword pointing at his throat.

"Great footwork." An older man said from the huge doors that led out to the hallway.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Prince Christian's emerald eyes gleamed with excitement from the sword fight. He went over to where his over-shirt was on the bench and started to put it on.

"Christian, will you walk with me?" King Edward gestured for Christian to follow him.

Christian nodded, gave his thanks to his opponent, and quickly followed after his father, the bottoms of his boots slamming against the tiled floor.

After he caught up with his father, the two men walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the garden.

"Son, as you know, I'm getting older, as is your mother. And soon, you'll be king. Now-" Edward started before being interrupted.

"If this is about me getting married, I'm not getting married to some stuck up princess who only cares about herself and not the kingdom."

"Not where I was going with this conversation. However, you need to know the inter-workings of the kingdom," The king gave his son a sideways glance, "So, I've decided to send you to the shops around the kingdom that help out the castle."

Christian breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this conversation wasn't about marriage. Every conversation that he had with his mother was about marriage.

"Today, you will going to Taylor's Bakery. It is owned by Jacob Taylor; his wife, Eleanor; and their daughters, Victorie, Amelia, and Charlotte. Their business often brings desserts for our royal balls and dinners."

Christian asked, "Sounds like a plan, Father. What time should I arrive there?"

"The Royal Guard will go with you and you'll arrive around noon." Edward informed his son.

Christian nodded, knowing that this was his duty as future king.

"Now, if you happen to meet a lovely, young lady on these excursions..." King Edward trailed off.

"Father." Christian groaned.

"All I'm saying, Christian, is that you are able to marry whoever you want to. Even if they are not a royal." Edward patted his son's shoulder and left.

Christian thought for a moment, _At least I have freedom on who I get to married, but I highly doubt that I'll meet who I will marry on these trips._

* * *

 **Oh, Prince Christian, don't be so negative. You'll never know who you will meet. *CUE EVIL LAUGHTER***

 **You guys have no idea how hard it was to keep this below 1000 words. Every first chapter that I write is around 600-800 words, but the chapters after them are 1000+.**

 **It's a weird pattern.**

 **Anyway, please, favorite, follow, review, all of the above, etc..**

 **What world do you like better? Reality or the Enchanted Forest?**

 **I kind of like writing in the Enchanted Forest more than I like writing the Reality**

 _ **-May The Force Be With You!**_

 _ **Love, Megara the Jedi**_


End file.
